


blackhair.jpg

by seokminsun



Series: [folder > *sweet sigh* college] [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: All of their friends are both supportive and unhelpful, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Feel-good, Fluff, Group Chat Fic, Humor, M/M, Seokmin is embarrassing™, chatfic, college chatfic au basically, implied meanie bc i'm TRASH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokminsun/pseuds/seokminsun
Summary: h0sh: SEOKMIN-AHh0sh: I WOULD LOVE TO CHOKE YOUmingBYE: w h a temo boy:ewwvernon: save it for the bedroom plz~In which Kwon Soonyoung is hot, Lee Seokmin is suffering and all their friends are unhelpful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! In favor of both Carats' first anniversary and Valentine's Day, here's some Soonseok fluff/chatfic! I would recommend listening to 'Beautiful' by Seventeen while reading this, it's a really cute song and this is a cute fic, so it goes well together. Happy Carats' birthday/Valentine's Day!

Seokmin's day had been a normal, typical one in his second year of college. He had gone to his classes, chatted and joked with his friends in between those classes, had come home to a cooked dinner which was, of course, delicious (thanks, Mingyu), followed by some studying. It had all been a very normal day in Lee Seokmin's life. That is, until the moment he went on a social media. That was the moment his whole day (if not life, he thought dramatically) changed.

 **call me soon** @naegahosh  
[ _blackhair.jpg_ ] i went back to black, what do y'all think?

This picture, of Soonyoung with black, fluffy hair and a crooked smile, had the following effects; a) Seokmin screaming because _holy hell my heart can't take this_ , b) him falling off his bed with an embarrassing high squeak and c) getting captured on a photo taken on Minghao's phone, his panicked eyes and position on the floor now forever immortalized. That's usually Seokmin's normal reaction to whenever Soonyoung posted a selfie. He knew he had to take out his feelings somewhere, and where else would be the perfect place to do so but on a social media, open for everyone to see?

 **happy virus :D** @horsewhisperer  
THISWORLDISNOTAREADYFORHSIBEUAGTuajkmhvakl

 **verNOn** @choihansol  
@horsewhisperer bro, are you okay?

 **happy virus :D** @horsewhisperer  
@choihansol IFMOTERwALLYNIOT

 **angel** @1004yoon  
@horsewhisperer @haohao @k_mingyu please check on seokmin

 **#thughao** @haohao  
@horsewhisperer @1004yoon he's fine [ _seokminonthefloor.jpg_ ]

 **happy virus :D** @horsewhisperer  
@haohao GSHJKHAL DELETE

 

\---

 

**group chat (13 people): family**

**seoksmile** : I FUCKING LOVE# ARt

 **boo** : what are you talking about

 **vernon** : dude i worry abt u

 **seoksmile** : GOD IS R E A L

 **angel** : seokmin are you okay??

 **seoksmile** : I WANT TO THANK NOT ONLY GOD BUT ALSO JESU S FOR THIS BEAUTIFUL OICTURE

 **coups** : hold it in we know you love yoonmin

 **jihoon** : can everyone please stop texting i'm trying to study

 **seoksmile** : [ _pepeholdingreasonstolivebook.jpg_ ]

 **jun** : you do know that you can mute the chat, right?

 **jihoon** : ...yes

 **seoksmile** : [ _soonyoungsblackhairlhdjkbsnk.jpg_ ] chOKE ME

 **boo** : hey hansol can you come over here i need your help on my english assignment

 **mingBYE** : you weirdo

 **boo** : OHMYGOD SEOKMIN I'M LAUGJING SO MUCH

 **angel** : seokmin there's children here!!!

 **chan** : hyung i'm 18

 **vernon** : dude i'm judging you

 **seoksmile:** BUT LIKE CNA SOONTOYUNG CHOKE ME ALREADY I CAN'T DEAL WIRHM TEHSE SELFIES ANYMROE **  
seoksmile:** I WANT HGIM TO STEP OIN ME

 **emo boy** : i'm regretting ever befriending you guys back in freshman year

 **mingew** : seokmin i know the feeling, i feel it everytime i'm with with wonwoo hyung, but pls control yourself

 **boo** : I FELL OFF MY EBD AHAHAHAH

 **Jisoo** : Sigh... I feel like a mother to you all, always needing to be here and make sure you don't misbehave or traumatize the child but oh well... I guess I failed.

 **seoksmile** : it's not murder if you want him to choke u

 **angel** : it's okay jisoo<3 i know the feeling

 **jihoon** : that's weird seokmin

 **mingBYE** : thank you for your love and support mothers

 **chan** : seokmin hyung, you do know that this is the group chat, right?

 

\---

 

This was the moment Seokmin froze, slowly taking his eyes off the terrifying words to the chat's name. He exhaled slowly when he saw _family_ and the 13 people in the chat. He heard Minghao's laugh through the walls and he just wanted to suffocate himself with a pillow.

 

\---

 

 **angel** : anything for my chinese little baby

 **jisoo** : <3

 **seoksmile** : ....  
**seoksmile** : oh  
**seoksmile** : shit

 **emo boy** : karma for that time you sent that ugly ass pic of me to mingyu

 **vernon** : .....well that's awkward

 **mingew** : aww hyung you care about my opinion of you !!

 **emo boy** : uh no i don't, shut up

 **angel** : hahah i'm sorry seokmin but lmao you dumbass

 **h0sh** : OHMYGOD

 **coups** : can we all get together this sunday?? i've missed you guys

 **mingew** : aww we missed you too hyung<3

 **Jisoo** : Yes, I'm free this weekend!

 **h0sh** : SEOKMIN

 **seoksmile** : PLEASE DON'T HATE ME T-T

 **h0sh** : I COULD NEVER

 **seoksmile** : I'M SORRY AHH I FORGOT THAT THIS WAS THE GROUP CHAT AND THEN IT WAS TOO LATE

 **mingBYE** : maybe we can gather at 95liner's dorm?? it's much bigger than the others

 **coups** : sure, we can save some snacks and soda until then

 **jun** : i can come but i have to study while i'm there, sorry :/

 **angel** : no problem

 **vernon** : me and seungkwan are free

 **h0sh** : SEOKMIN-AH

 **seoksmile** : YES HYUNG ??

 **h0sh** : I WOULD LOVE TO CHOKE YOU

 **mingBYE** : w h a t

 **emo boy** : eww

 **vernon** : save it for the bedroom plz

 **angel** : MY BABIES ARE GROWING UP :')

 **Jisoo** : There's still children here

 **seoksmile** : OHMYGHIOSH

 **chan** : ew hyungs please stop

 **h0sh** : I MEAN  
**h0sh** : I WOULD LIKE TO BE YOUR SPECIAL SOMEONE

 **emo boy** : this turned from disgusting to cheesy real quick

 **chan** : omg that's actually really cute!! i support this hyungs :D

 **mingew** : wonwoo why aren't you more like that )):

 **coups** : aww, you guys are so cute!!

 **jihoon** : i'm gonna mute this chat

 **seoksmile** : OHMYGODSOONYOUNGIMNPZKNSFH  
**seoksmile** : I CANT OHGMYGPD  
**seoksmile** : SOONYOUGN

 **h0sh** : please talk to me  
**h0sh** : i just opened my heart for you

 **seoksmile** : OH OKAy  
**seoksmile** : I JSUt HAVE A LOT FO FEELINGS  
**seoksmile** : YES SOONTOUNG I WANT YOU TO BE MY SPECIAL SOMEONE TOO  
**seoksmile** : I WANT TO BE YOUR SPECIAL SOMEONE

 **h0sh** : OHMY GOD REALLY

 **seoksmile** : Y E S  
**seoksmile** : I'VE HAD A GIGANTIC FRICKIN CRUSH ON YOU SINCE FRESHMAN YEAR

 **h0sh** : ARE YOU SERIOUS

 **seoksmile** : YES (OF THE YES)

 **h0sh** : CAUSE I'VE HAD A CRUSH ON YOU SINCE LIKE FOREVER

 **seoksmile** : WHAAAT

 **jun** : so basically you've spent two years just dancing around your feelings like two idiots

 **mingBYE** : finally you two can move on from the sexual tension and we all can get a break

 **boo** : chinaline swooping in for the kill

 **mingew** : but then we would get pda minghao ;)

 **mingBYE** : dammit

 **h0sh** : WOULD YOU, LEE SEOKMIN, WANT TO BE MY BOYFRIEND

 **seoksmile** : *scrEAMS*  
**seoksmile** : *MY LONGEST YEAH BOI EVER*  
**seoksmile** : YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO ASK  
**seoksmile** : DOES THAT MEAN THAT WE'RE OFFICIAL

 **h0sh** : YES WE ARE BABY ;)

 **seoksmile** : "BABY" I'M CRYING ALSO I'M GONNA CALL YOU A BUNCH OF PET NAMES JUST YOU WAIT  
**seoksmile** : CAN WE GO ON A DATE

 **h0sh** : OH MY GOSH LETS

 **seoksmile** : RIGHT NOW?? I REALLY WANT TO SEE YOU

 **coups:** maybe we should name the chat 'soonseok'

 **mingBYE** : let's do it

_jun changed the group chat to 'soonseok'_

**mingew** : wonwoo and I are free on sunday too btw ((:

 **coups** : okay, so i'll just presume that you'll all come this sunday, you can text me otherwise

 **Jisoo** : I'm happy that you two are together, I think you fit well together and will make each other very happy.

 **angel** : i agree with jisoo

 **h0sh** : THANKS MOTHERS FOR YOUR BLESSING

 **seoksmile** : GET READY SOONYOUNG I'M GONNA PICK YOU UP IN FIVE

 **h0sh** : I'M READY DARLING

 **seoksmile** : BYE EVERYONE I'M GONNA MAKE OUT WITH SOONYOUNG NOW

 **emo boy** : tmi

 **coups** : have fun guys ;)

 

\---

 

 **seokmin's** @naegahosh  
I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND SO MUCH @horsewhisperer  <3<3<3

 **soonyoung's** @horsewhisperer  
I'VE HAD THE BEST DAY THANKS TO MY BOYFRIEND  <3333 [ _soonyoungandmeonthemostamazingdateever.jpg_ ]


End file.
